


An Early Visitor

by A_Professional_Protagonist



Series: Race to the Edge: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist
Summary: What if we didn’t pretend that Race to the Edge was for children? (Cause I’ll argue it’s not. There is some dark stuff.) What kind of antics would the gang have gotten into if they acted like actual 18-19 year olds? A series of deleted scenes from Race to the Edge.Heather surprises Astrid and Hiccup the morning after their first kiss.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Race to the Edge: Deleted Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600138
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	An Early Visitor

Season 4, The morning after “Blindsided”

“We’re almost there, girl. I know you’re tired and hungry. I’ll get you fish and a warm stable as soon as we get to Dragon’s Edge.”

Heather and Windshear had flown through the night. The terror mail had taken several days to catch up to Heather on her quest to find her father, but when she heard that Astrid had been blinded in an accident, she had rushed to join her friend.

Morning broke as Heather landed at the stables on Dragon’s Edge. As promised, she found Windshear fish and a warm, empty stable before heading to Astrid’s hut.

It was early, but Astrid was always up early. Heather let herself in. She climbed the stairs to the sleeping area and froze as Astrid’s bed came into view. There were two bodies in it. Missing their armor and leathers, Astrid and Hiccup were clothed in their rumpled wool underlayers. Their hair equally rumpled as they snuggled together in the bed.

Heather smiled, beamed with joy even. “Hi you two!” Heather called quite a bit louder than was necessary. 

Hiccup startled and fell off the bed as he scrambled to get up. 

“What? Oh Gods, Heather, ummmm” Hiccup flushed, looking from Heather on the stairs to Astrid on the bed.

Astrid covered her pink face with her hands, but peaked at Heather from between her fingers.

“I’ll just be waiting for you downstairs, Astrid. Take you time!”

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid came down the stairs, neatly dressed for the day.

“I’ll just...uhhh...see you later Heather.” Hiccup hurried out the door without making eye contact.

Astrid sat at the table beside Heather.

“Ok, first things first,” Heather looked at her friend with concern. “Are you ok? I heard you were blinded?!”

“Yea, but I’m ok now. There was a storm and lightning struck really close to me. The flash blinded me temporarily, but I’m recovering. I’m still having some trouble adjusting to bright light, but Gothi says I should be fully healed in a couple weeks.” 

“Thank Freyja,” Heather hugged her friend. Then, smiling ear to ear, she pulled back. “So now tell me what that was all about. Hiccup was in your bed!” Heather practically squealed.

Astrid beamed. “Well the whole blindness incident brought us … closer. And uh… last night we kissed.”

“Uh huh” Heather said, waving her hand, “And then…..”

“And then we may have stayed up really late talking.” Astrid’s cheeks were bright red, and her smile could not have been bigger.

“Uh huh… just talking, eh?” Heather nudged Astrid with her elbow.

“Ok… and kissing some more.”

“And…?”

“And, I may have grabbed his butt at one point” Astrid ducked behind her hands again.

Heather clapped and definitely did squeal this time. “Oh my Gods! This is so ridiculously cute! Took the two of you long enough. You’ve been staring at that butt for years.”

“What?” Astrid cried indignantly. “I have not.”

Heather chuckled. “You have too. Whenever he’s working at the forge or bending over his desk or saddling Toothless.” Heather shrugged and gave her friend a sly side eye. “I mean, it’s a nice butt. Can’t blame you.”

Astrid huffed, crossing her arms.

Heather laughed again. “It’s obvious how much you two are into each other. I’m just so happy you FINALLY figured it out.”

Astrid’s expression suddenly grew serious. “But, Heather, you have got to keep this quiet. We don’t want everyone to know and start acting weird about it. Not with Viggo and the hunters such a threat right now.”

“I’ve got it. Your secret is safe with me” Heather gave Astrid a stern nod, before breaking into a grin again. "Now, details. Is he a good kisser?"

By the time they joined the others for breakfast, Heather was the picture of the concerned friend. She couldn’t resist giving Hiccup a sly wink though, and reveling in his embarrassed blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated!


End file.
